matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Code UI.024 (Episode 6.1)
OT19-06 - Machine Critical Mission 3 (storyline cinematic 6.1) by microprocessore e nevelatte Missione 3: Codice Killer UI.024 'Agent Gray: "Mr. * surname * Bluepill, our operatives have succeeded in securing one of the "cheat codes" synthesized by the Merovingian. It is possible that it may be useful as a base component of a kill code for Anome himself, but due to the known difficulty in decompiling the cheat codes, and their apparent mutation over time, this cannot yet be regarded as a probable outcome. We require a field test. Proceed to our lab, and check in with the lead technician, Michel Sheldon." Operator: "Oh boy, we get to be Gray's guinea pigs! This reminds me how much he loves us." Agent Wong: " Mr. * surname * has arrived." Agent Wong: “A kill code is a serious matter, operative. Do not treat it as if it is a toy.” Michel Sheldon: “Yes, Agent Gray has informed me. We've compiled a kill code based on the code synthesized by the Merovingian; this code is not specific to an individual, but if the Merovingian's code has any merit, this kill code should have at least some deleterious effect on any Unlimit. If you run the program on that computer over there, it will apply the kill code executable to your RSI; for a short time, any attack you make will execute the kill code on your target." Operator: "Here's the fun part ..." Computer: Scaning RSI ... UI.024 application code running ... Application complete. Operator: “The vital stats are stable... The code modification is running in your RSI. I'll keep a close eye on you to make sure you don't start growing a tail or something, but so far you look all right. Now to see what Gray wants us to test this on. " Michel Sheldon: The code will be active on your RSI for some time. I believe Agent Gray will have further instructions. Agent Gray: "The kill code executable is running in your RSI. Proceed to the indicated location and combat the Unlimit found there. We will be monitoring the battle data to note the effects of the kill code on the targets." Operator: “There's a fresh batch of Unlimit in there, all right. I betcha this fight is either gonna be really easy or really hard. I'm not gonna tell you which one I'm betting on.” Unlimit Reactor: “Hah, this is way more fun than Southard's security details!” Unlimit Reactor: You've saved us the trouble of tracking you down, * soldier *! Operator: " Doesn't look like you're having an easier time than usual against those meatheads. Keep going, though; the Machines are still collecting data. " Computer Hacked: >> Tancred has been compromised. We're transferring him out of the Southard plant. >> end Operator:"You passed the test... but I don't know if that so-called "kill code" they gave you did; I didn't see it doin' jack against those guys. Let's go see if Gray got better results. " Agent Gray: "We are processing the data now, operative. Initial results are not promising, but there may have been a more subtle effect; the results of the detailed analysis will be available shortly. In the meantime, I have another task for you. Meillak-- or someone posing as him- has posted a third "Caboclo" message on an electronic bulletin board in their usual anonymous way. This message again consisted of encrypted coordinates. It also contained a second section, but encrypted using a more complicated algorithm, which we are still in the process of decoding. You will proceed to the new coordinates, and investigate the area. " Operator: “That's is the place, supposedly; but do we really want to learn Anome's sordid past? Okay, you got me, I actually do. Hey! I'm picking up a simulacrum program of some sort in there. Did someone just leave it there all by itself? "” Handgun Simulacrum: “The Correct Choice Is The Color Of The Power He Stole shutdown function initiated.” Operator: “Looks like someone had set to deliver a message, then terminate itself. Weird message, too. What do you make of that?” Agent Gray: "The phrase uttered by the simulacrum was the key to the encryption of the second part of the message posted on the bulletin board. This second part provides a second set of coordinates. Proceed to the indicated location and investigate. " Operator: "Meillak's sure playing us like a violin, isn't he? But darn it, I wanna know what happens to Anome next! Do you think his mom got sent to the loony bin, and maybe he grew up there in the kooks? Hold up... I'm scanning three active computers in there, on their little subnet. Each one is a different type of machine, too. It seems like... Let me see if I can get in... Yeah, they've got custom BIOS chips, set to shut down after any one of the terminals is accessed. You'll only be able to access one of the three machines before they all shut off, dumping any messages may have. But how do we know which one to access? What's the correct choice?" Operator: "Oh yeah-- the simulacrum said the right choice was the "color of the power he stole," and that computer's yellow-green like the Unlimit powers! Nice work! Damn, his mom killed herself-- tried to kill him, too! That could mess with a kid's head. I'm gonna upload a copy of that message to your inventory, spo make sure you have some space free before you leave the area, okay?" Operator: You made sure you have some spare space free, right? I'm gonna upload a copy of that message to you, so don't leave the area without some inventory space available, otherwise you won't get it! Green Computer: Caboclo Message 3 Then one day, when he was six, she tried to pull him with her as she jumped off a bridge. "It's not real sweetie. We're going to a real place." He wrestled free and watched her fall. A Redpill who kept watch for likely recruits--kids who didn't conform to the Matrix--running through the social welfare system approached him, explained in the standard way we do to kids, and gave him a red pill. Agent Gray: “Our analysis of the data from your fight against the Unlimit soldiers is complete, operative: the kill code based on the Merovingian synthesized "cheat code" was completely ineffective. This indicates that his code cannot be used as the basis for a Anome kill code. Apparently, we will have to extract a code sample directly from Anome himself. " End adam@whatisthematrix.it *''Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy'' Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.1)